


Simple

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: pure smut :) touya and n try a new sex position
Relationships: N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touya | Hilbert
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prince_ampora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_ampora/gifts).



As all simple endeavors come to an end, there is always time for the complexities. Like... that feeling of flying you get or that feeling of pure ecstasy. Certain feelings you only acquire out of sexual acts, sexual desire. Feelings that Touya and N visited often. 

Their evenings were of many simple acts. Just living their lives. N would cook a delicious meal of lasagna or ramen. Almost always salad, much to Touya's disgust. Salads are for skinny people, he says. N tells him he should try it sometime. 

And after they settle down for a movie and lay entangled in each other, Touya glances at N and they lock eyes. The tips of N's mouth will perk up, and Touya will rub his boyfriend's chest. Small gestures of comfort that remind Touya they're still human. At least N... who has the most human heart of any man, woman, or child. Touya will lay his head on the other's chest, just to hear those heartbeats and count his blessings. 

Once the movie hits a point that deems itself too boring for Touya, he pushes himself off and back onto N's lap. N stares into his eyes, making more of an annoyed glare rather than hungry. "Can we not finish a single film?" 

Touya kisses him slowly, and smiles into his lips, "No, but I have other ideas for film." 

Goosebumps file around N's legs and neck. He hated feeling this vulnerable... so exposed, so embarrassed. To solve this, N groans in anger and yanks Touya in by grabbing his waist. N kisses him roughly, licking and biting for any kind of entry. Touya moans in delight as a response, permitting it. 

They kiss on the couch for several minutes, neither slacking. Never faltering. In the mess and mixture of love and desire, both shirts are tossed into oblivion. They groan and grope for each other's shoulders, neck, face, anything they can. 

"Alright, switch sides," N whispers. Touya falls to the side, panting. They're both equally erect, and seeing the sight of Touya jerking and squirming made N shiver. He stands over Touya and slowly but surely pulls down his boxers and grey joggers. 

"Wow," N exhales softly, stepping back to admire his boyfriend. Touya lay there, still breathing hard, covering his eyes with both arms. He loved admiring him, all his dips and curves and stretch marks. Every little detail was etched into his mind. 

N slides near and purposefully topples over Touya, catching himself on either side. N kisses his chest, his exposed nipples, his stomach, his hips, his thighs. Touya writhes and his head falls back in pure ecstasy. "Ready?"

"Uh- oh uh... yeah. I was wondering if we could do something different," Touya shifted a little, "here, you sit in the armless chair over their with your stomach facing the other way."

N is curious, but he is also edging a little to get it on. He undresses and then sits in the chair. Luckily, he still practiced yoga, so the position wasn't uncomfortable. Touya creeps to him and shimmies between N and the back of the chair, into his lap so Touya faces him. It was like some sort of reverse riding position. 

Touya loops his fingers together around N's neck and presses his forehead against N's. They breathe in each other's air for a moment. Touya smells undeniably Touya; a mixture of minty aftershave, kitchen workplace, and weed. N deeply inhales the scent, it is one that's become so familiar and refreshing. 

"So you just uh, push into me." 

N smirks and uses his hands to spread Touya's behind. "Here?" 

Touya shudders and nods into N's shoulder. He was so weak for N. He laughed a little between shuddering, needy breaths. "You bastard." 

N smiles and reaches back between them. He grabbed both of their dicks, rubbing them together rhythmically and sweetly. Almost innocently. Touya grabs N's shoulders and propels himself upward into N's hand. They both breathe unsteadily into each other, eyes wide with wonder and love. 

It was then a complex emotion passed between them, something as mentioned before that was not allowed in their vanilla lives. A little something like... desire.

"Goddamit, fuck me already." 

"Be patient," N hisses and squeezes firmly. Touya gasps and squeezes N's shoulders in response. 

Then N uses his hands to spread Touya, and soon he's inside of him. Touya's body trembles from holding back a scream. N hadn't prepared him at all. He would be sore for days.

But this feeling... it'd be worth it. They had to do this more often. 

N used his feet to push into Touya, and Touya bounces a little from the steady rhythm. "Oh my god, holy fuck," Touya whines. N grimaces and tries not to lose it. He reaches a hand between them again to touch Touya's dick, but Touya comes with a single brush of N's hand to his penis. 

N pushes a final time into Touya and mumbles curses, coming soon afterward. They sit there for a moment, locking eyes and panting. 

"Holy shit. That's the hottest sex I've ever fucking had," Touya breathes, and shifted a little. 

N could go another round. 

Touya seemed to read his mind, "I know what you're thinking, but you gotta help me out. We are saving this for another time." 

N laughs and shimmies backward, allowing Touya to slide off in front of him. They grab their clothes and go upstairs to shower. 

That night, laying in bed, Touya kisses N sweetly. They're entangled in a hugging position. "I love you." 

"I love you too, nerd."


End file.
